


Always Earned, Never Given - Manips

by Dragoon23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: Lex Tenou<br/>Artist: Drag-oon23 (Tumblr)/Dragoon23 (AO3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Earned, Never Given - Manips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Earned, Never Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305433) by [lextenou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou). 



I apologize for all inaccuracies and inconsistencies concerning the military parts I used in the manips.

If the links died again, they are on my deviantart account: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/gallery/49168548/SwanQueenBigBang

Under AE, NG

 


End file.
